The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to time-of-flight (TOF) sensors, more particularly, to a TOF sensor capable of accurately reconstructing a waveform for a reflected light pulse using a relatively low sampling rate for the purpose of object distance measurement and additional waveform analysis